


Sweet Dreams

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2019 [25]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Come Eating, Kinktober, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: Especially on their days off, and Eddie was trying to wake him up so they could have sex. Like, how could you sleep through that and leave Eddie to lay there, frustrated?One time he brought it up with Richie and his boyfriend couldn't stop laughing at Eddie's little pout."Hey, it's alright, baby," he had said. "Next time, just start going for it. That'll definitely wake me up."





	Sweet Dreams

Richie was the heaviest sleeper Eddie had ever met. When they had been kids, it was funny. They would all take turns drawing on his face or hiding his clothes so he'd end up walking home in his Spiderman pajamas. But then they grew up, he and Richie got together, and then Eddie was the one who had to try and wake Richie up so he wasn't late for work or to move from the couch to the bed so he didn't have pain in his neck the next day. It was definitely not fun.  
  
Especially on their days off, and Eddie was trying to wake him up so they could have sex. Like, how could you sleep through that and leave Eddie to lay there, frustrated?  
  
One time he brought it up with Richie and his boyfriend couldn't stop laughing at Eddie's little pout.  
  
"Hey, it's alright, baby," he had said. "Next time, just start going for it. That'll definitely wake me up."  
  
"Rich!" Eddie had said, scandalized. "I can't do that. That's... that's not right."  
  
"It's alright if I tell you that you can. I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. But trust me when I say I really wouldn't mind."  
  
And now here Eddie was, watching Richie's chest rise and fall as he snored softly. He had nudged his shoulder, like, five times to no avail. He could just take care of himself, but he couldn't get Richie's suggestion out of his head. He was still loose from the night before. And no, that hadn't satisfied the itch because they had both been exhausted after work and they had barely even gotten started before they were both coming. Eddie had told Richie they probably should have just settled for hand jobs, but now he was happy that Richie had stretched him open. It only took a couple minutes with his fingers before he felt he was ready and he was straddling Richie.  
  
The dumb ass didn't even stir. It was almost insulting considering he had morning wood. Like, was he not dreaming about Eddie? Because if he was, he didn't seem very into it.  
  
Well, Eddie was going to change that.  
  
He grabbed the base of Richie's cock and slowly started sitting down. He gave himself a moment to adjust, breath already coming out in short gasps. He circled his hips, moaning softly as the head of Richie's cock brushed over his prostate. Richie was still fast asleep, but his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were squeezed tight. Must be a great dream now.  
  
Eddie started to lift himself up and fucking down onto Richie. His eyes shut as he leaned back to try and get a better angle and started to move faster. He gasped when he felt Richie's large hands reach up and settle on his hips. He opened his eyes and smiled down at his boyfriend. His own eyes were barely open and he yawned as Eddie smiled down at him.  
  
"Nice of you to finally join me, asshole," Eddie said.  
  
Richie's hands swept up Eddie's back and pulled him forward into a kiss. It was awkward and messy for a moment until Richie started to wake up. He went from basically just mouthing at Eddie's face to kissing him intently. His hips were pushing up off the mattress, meeting Eddie each time he came down.  
  
"I was totally right," Richie said into Eddie's ear. "This is an _amazing_ way to wake up. You should do this more often."  
  
"I feel like that would just be awarding bad behavior," Eddie retorted. "You didn't even want to wake up to have sex with your beautiful boyfriend. How sad is that?"  
  
Richie laughed breathlessly with a shake of his head. He gripped Eddie's hips once more and flipped them before Eddie had a chance to blink. He hitched up Eddie's right leg and started thrusting. Eddie moaned again as his boyfriend fucked into him _deep_. He was definitely wide awake now. Maybe he was right. Maybe Eddie _should_ wake him up this way from now on.  
  
"Richie, baby, please. Touch me. I'm so close."  
  
"Really? Well, I'm not. You're going to have to wait."  
  
Eddie whined as Richie swatted his hands away from his cock.  
  
"Oh my God, that's not my fault. I tried to wake you up. This is what I keep talking about. You'd literally sleep through the end of the world, dipshit."  
  
"You wouldn't let that happen, sweetheart," Richie said.  
  
He left a trail of kisses from Eddie's cheek down to his collarbone as his hips started moving faster. He was panting into Eddie's neck when he finally did wrap his hand around his cock. It only took a few strokes before Eddie was coming between them. Richie pulled out and stroked himself to completion, his come mixing with Eddie's on his stomach. Richie dragged his pointer finger through it and popped it into his mouth to clean off what he had managed to collect on the tip.  
  
"Yeah?" Eddie asked, voice tired.  
  
"If you wanna sleep some more, it's alright."  
  
"No, I'm fine. I know you want to. It's my own fault for waking you up."  
  
Richie laughed but he took the opportunity to lean down and start licking their come off of Eddie's stomach. It was oddly soothing and Eddie felt himself starting to drift off.  
  
Maybe there really _was_ something to this sleep sex thing.


End file.
